Memor Essentia
by Vampisan86
Summary: Al ser atacada Hermione pierde gran parte de su memoria y entre sus recuerdos desaparecen Draco y su hijo Scorpius. Ella no sabe que está casada y que fruto de su amor la llama mamá y ella su ahijado ¿Podrá Draco y Scorpius ayudar a Hermione a recordar el amor? ¿Volverá a ser consciente?
1. Alternativas

**_Capítulo 1._**

 _Alternativas_.

* * *

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solamente los utilizo sin nigún fin malévolo._

* * *

— _Para._

—No puedo evitarlo Potter.

—Tienes qué, estás poniendo nervioso a todo el mundo.

—Tú y el mundo pueden irse a la mierda.

—Draco, todos estamos preocupados pero dar vueltas como un león enjaulado no ayuda en nada.

Draco se detuvo en seco. No le gustó para nada que le dijeran "León" o al menos no como comparación. Fulminó a los Potter y a Weasley con la mirada. Ciertamente no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que todos se encontraran en la sala de espera de San Mungo, era como si de alguna u otra manera todos esperasen las malas noticias de una vez. Y el hecho de que todos se encontraran abatidos lo hacía más real aún.

El Slytherin pasó una mano por su cabello platino, revolviéndolo. Trató de autoengañarse, de decirse que todo pasaría, que todo volvería a ser como antes y que nada cambiaría pero lastimosamente no tuvo el éxito que esperaba. Todo su mundo se había venido abajo, ahora no sabía qué hacer, se sentía vulnerable nuevamente.

—Señor Malfoy.

El cuello de Draco se dobló a unos 180 grados y el Slytherin juró que se lo había partido pero nada de eso le importó. Fijó sus ojos grises desesperados en aquél hombre que llevaba una tabla entre sus manos, leyéndola. Tanto los Potter como Weasley también esperaban, expectantes. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del medimago cuando observó a todas las personas reunidas en el lugar tras el llamado que se les hizo esa tarde. No le gustaba ser portador de malas noticias y menos si se trataban de amigos del Salvador.

—Señor Malfoy —volvió a repetir con la esperanza de olvidar que Harry Potter escucharía —. Lamento informar que el accidente de su esposa ha dejado secuelas que no son posibles de aliviar ni a la manera Muggle ni a la manera mágica.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —incluso Draco se sorprendió de escucharse tan calmado cuando por dentro no se sentía así —. Sé que su accidente fue fatal pero ¿Algo tan grave? ¡Por Merlín! ¡No puedes venir y decirme eso! ¡Se trató de magia accidental de un niño de siete años! ¡¿Cómo cojones eso va a dejar secuelas?! —exclamó dejando atrás su tono neutral. En esos momentos quería mandarle un Avada Kedavra al ineficiente mago.

—Draco cálmate —trató de tranquilizar Harry pero Draco lo miró tan sombríamente que Harry retrocedió.

—Bueno... —el medimago también retrocedió no gustándole ser el objeto de enojo de Malfoy. No después de conocer su historia, no después de que el muchacho haya hecho cosas horribles cuando era mortífago —. El hecho de que haya despertado nos ha ahorrado tiempo pero tiene que recordar que la señora Malfoy ha estado aquí desde hace un mes y apenas hoy despertó.

El medimago se enrollaba y todos lo notaron. Tal vez fuese porque Draco parecía una psicópata o tal vez porque Harry tenía su ceño fruncido mientras miraba al medimago. Mientras los demás solo se limitaban a observar y a escuchar. Con un suspiro de cansancio, Ginny dio un paso al frente.

—Entendemos el punto —dijo la ahora Potter —, Hermione ha despertado después del mes que estuvo en coma. ¿Qué consecuencias trae consigo?

El medimago le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a la Gryffindor mientras volvía a tener una postura profesional y con renovado valor miraba a Draco.

—Amnesia.

Fue seco. Fue sin un atisbo de compasión, sin medir la forma en que los demás reaccionarían ante ello. Nadie dijo nada como si esperasen que el medimago dijera que había una equivocación, que se había confundido de paciente o que el informe estaba erróneo. Pero nada de eso sucedió y Draco sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos como consecuencia de la culpa.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —siseó el Slytherin con amargura y rabia. Estuvo a punto de levantar su varita contra el mago frente a él pero Ginny, la mejor amiga de Hermione y esposa de Harry se interpuso mirándolo severa, como si le riñera por su comportamiento infantil. Draco se quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

Ginny asintió y miró al medimago escéptica.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Hermione en estos momentos?

El medimago suspiró mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire por lo que iba a decir.

—La señorita Granger ha dicho que no recuerda nada de los últimos quince años y teniendo en cuenta que la guerra contra quien-ustedes-saben terminó exactamente hace quince años indica que la señorita Granger no recuerda haberse casado, haber tenido un hijo, estar trabajando en el Ministerio en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, entre otras cosas y además nos dijo que el último recuerdo que posee es que se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy mientras una mortífaga de nombre Bellatrix junto a un Lucius y Draco Malfoy la torturaban siendo observados por Narcissa Malfoy. De ahí en adelante todo se encuentra borroso para ella.

Todos quedaron sumidos en un silencio total. Todos ellos conocían de sobra la historia de Draco y Hermione en los tiempos escolares y de guerra, todos conocían como Draco Malfoy odiaba a Hermione Granger y como Hermione Granger a su vez odiaba a Draco Malfoy. Harry y Ron sabían lo que había sucedido aquella noche en la Mansión Malfoy, habían escuchado los gritos desgarradores de Hermione y las risas maniacas de Draco, Lucius y Bellatrix cuando ella rogaba que parasen. Esa noche había sido horrible para ellos y Hermione no había parado de llorar aún cuando ya no se encontraban en el lugar. Pero lo que nadie sabía o lograba entender era cómo en un lapso de cinco años se había enamorado de Draco y a su vez él también de ella y un año después habían contraído matrimonio y fruto de esa relación había dado vida a Scorpius Malfoy. El hijo de siete años que accidentalmente con su magia había herido a su madre y consecuencia de ello era que no recordaba nada de los últimos quince años.

Draco se apoyó en la pared mientras se pasaba una mano por su rostro, titubeante. Hermione no lo recordaba. Hermione no recordaba cómo se habían enamorado y en qué circunstancias lo habían hecho, lo peor de todo es que ella no recordaba a su hijo. No recordaba nada de esos últimos doce años que habían estado juntos. Lo peor de todo sería darle la noticia a sus padres y explicarle a su pequeño hijo que no podía decirle a su madre mamá porque ella no lo recordaba.

El reloj en la pared hacía eco con su sonido de tic-tac. Todo parecía tan irreal que incluso Harry se preguntaba si no se encontraba en un mal sueño.

Ron que no había dicho o hecho algo hasta ese momento fue el primero en salir del shock cuando un recuerdo lo golpeó rápidamente.

—Todo eso significa que Hermione recuerda que nosotros nos besamos antes de ser atrapados por esos carroñeros —dijo tan rápidamente que cuando terminó de hablar, Draco lo tenía tomado del cuello de su camisa y lo miraba directo a sus ojos, furioso.

—Tú te acercas con otras intenciones a mi esposa y te juro que no dudaré en lanzarte un Avada Kedavra, imbécil.

Ron forcejeó para que lo soltaran y cuando al final Draco lo liberó, éste lo miraba con una rabia que apenas y podía contener.

—Descuida —siseó enérgicamente —Hermione ahora es como una hermana para mí y no me acercaré a ella para retomar nuestro antiguo romance, eso sería aprovecharse de la situación. Y además estoy casado y tengo hijos.

Harry y Ginny asintieron orgullosos. Era un alivio que la sala se encontrara vacía en esos momentos, Draco sin embargo, fulminó al Weasley con la mirada antes de dirigirse al medimago.

—Quiero verla.

* * *

Hermione estaba aburrida.

No hacía poco más de una hora que estaba despierta y durante el transcurso de ese tiempo varias enfermeras habían ido a suministrarle pociones y otras cosas para mejorar su condición. Ella no había protestado pero si había exigido que se le informara de su situación porque lo último que recordaba era que estaban en guerra y que estaba siendo torturada ¿Por qué todos parecían tan calmados? Pero nadie le quiso decir nada. Incluso notó como una enfermera le sonreía como si ser su paciente fuera lo mejor que le hubiese pasado. La Gryffindor había pedido un espejo, no era por vanidad pero quería saber qué aspecto tenía, y se sorprendió cuando le negaron aquello, ¿Tan mal había quedado después de ser torturada? Bufó, era claro que no. Se había tocado el rostro y seguía teniendo la misma textura que recordaba. Era obvio que algo andaba mal ahí y lo supo cuando accidentalmente leyó un documento que la enfermera había olvidado. Decía lo que le había sucedido. Había sufrido la magia accidental de un niño de siete años, tenía amnesia y no recordaba los últimos quince años de su vida. Hermione quiso llorar pero se detuvo al leer que trabajaba en el Ministerio y que había cumplido uno de sus sueños sobre su organización P.E.D.D.O.

Cuando la enfermera regresó por la tabla, ella supuso que era para dársela al médico e informarle a quién sea que preguntara por ella sobre su estado. Hermione no había hecho pregunta alguna desde aquello.

Entonces se encontraba recostada, mirando un punto fijo en la blanca pared de su habitación mientras intentaba procesar lo poco que sabía. Perder la memoria de quince años era mucho. Demasiado tiempo para ser exactos. No sabía nada de ella y sobretodo ¿Qué hacía ella cuando el niño usó su magia accidental? ¿Por qué lo usó en ella para empezar? Aunque Hermione no supiera que el niño en cuestión era su hijo, ella supo que no había sido la culpa del niño.

Escuchó como la puerta se abrió pero no volteó, suponiendo que se trataba de su sádica enfermera que se alegraba de que ella fuera su paciente. Siguió observando la inmaculada pared blanca.

—Hermione.

La chica automáticamente volteó al reconocer la voz. Era totalmente extraño para ella ver a la persona que se encontraba a lado de su cama. De recordarlo como un adolescente ahora estaba convertido en un adulto con rasgos firmes y presencia. Debía admitir que estaba guapo.

—Harry.

Habían acordado que por el momento Draco no podía entrar a verla. Ni hoy, ni mañana. Harry había tenido que usar su influencia en el Ministerio para amenazar a Draco sobre prohibirle ver a Hermione hasta nuevo aviso pero como era de esperar el Slytherin protestó. Tuvieron que explicarle de todas las maneras posibles que no era conveniente que él de entre todos fuera el primer rostro familiar que ella observara. No después de que su último recuerdo lo involucrara a él torturándola. Finalmente Draco aceptó, no sin antes golpear a Harry en el estómago por jugar sucio y amenazarlo con encerrarlo en Azkaban hasta que Hermione mejorase. No pasó mucho cuando Ron trató de golpear a Draco pero éste ya había desaparecido murmurando que se lo tenía que comunicar a Scorpius y sus padres y a los padres de Hermione para tomar las medidas de precaución.

Había sido un problema enorme y casi los sacaban del hospital sino fuera porque nuevamente Harry había amenazado a todos con mandarlos a Azkaban si revelaban algo aunque sea lo más irrelevante con relación a Hermione. No le gustaba usar su influencia para amenazar pero no había tenido otra opción. Posteriormente entre Ron, Ginny y él acordaron en decir una historia que no involucrara a Draco para que Hermione no sufriera y recayera.

Y ahí estaba él, delante de su mejor amiga dispuesto a engañarla sobre esos quince años que ella no recordaba para que ella no recayera nuevamente. Tenía la esperanza de que poco a poco recordase o al menos eso había dicho el medimago "Tienen que darle tiempo, tal vez horas, días, meses o en el peor de los casos incluso años"

— ¿Te sientes bien Mione? —cuestionó Harry mirándola con tristeza —. ¿Sabes algo de lo que sucedió?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Accidentalmente leí lo que me sucedió. Un ataque de magia accidental y pérdida de memoria de un lapso de quince años.

—Al menos ya sabes en qué condiciones te encuentras —susurró el Elegido —Y supongo que querrás saber que has hecho durante esos quince años que no recuerdas.

Hermione lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos. —Sí, por favor. Cuéntame lo que sabes.

Harry rio. Su amiga actuaba igual a cuando tenía diecinueve años. No haciéndose del rogar, Harry se encaminó hacia el pequeño escritorio de la habitación para sentarse. Sabía que iba a tener que decir diversas mentiras.

—Bueno según lo último que recuerdas es estar en la Mansión Malfoy ¿cierto? — Hermione asintió —. Como te habrás dado cuenta, ganamos. Y todo gracias a ti, a Neville y a Narcissa Malfoy.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Interrumpió la leona perpleja, sobresaltando a Harry — ¿Narcissa Malfoy? —Al ver que Harry asentía prosiguió —debe ser una broma ¿cierto? No creo que hablemos de la misma Narcissa Malfoy ¿Verdad?

—Es la misma Narcissa que conoces, la madre de Draco, esposa de Lucius y hermana de Bellatrix.

Hermione seguía perpleja —. Entiendo, perdón por esto, es solo que me cuesta un poco procesarlo. Después de que ella no hiciera nada por evitar lo que su loca hermana me estaba haciendo.

—Puedo ver tu punto pero créeme cuando te digo que si trató de hacerlo. Cuando subimos para rescatarte ella había petrificado a Bellatrix mientras Draco y Lucius la miraban con sorpresa, luego de aquello ella nos lanzó a Ron y a mí nuestras varitas mientras se aseguraba de que su esposo e hijo no nos hicieran nada. A todos nos sorprendió pero no sé exactamente que le sucedió después de eso.

Hermione se sentiría agradecida si al menos recordase exactamente lo que le narraban ¿Narcissa Malfoy ayudándola? ¿Yendo en contra de su hijo y esposo? Era increíble.

—Supongo que tuvo sus razones ¿cierto? —Comentó la castaña —, sé que quince años perdidos es una historia larga. Solo dime lo que sucedió conmigo después de esa noche y lo más importante que creas que debo saber. No quiero que me sueltes todo de golpe, sé algo de medicina y contarle todo a un paciente como yo no ayudaría a su recuperación.

Harry asintió, no cabía duda que era la Hermione de diecinueve años la que hablaba ahora porque la Hermione de treinta y cuatro años solamente se hubiera limitado a escuchar y al final habría realizado las preguntas.

—Bien, no pasó mucho tiempo después de eso cuando ya habíamos destruido todos los Horrocrux de Voldemort e inevitablemente llegamos a la batalla final. La batalla de Hogwarts, así se le denomina hoy en día. —al ver como Hermione se deleitaba con la historia no pudo evitar sonreír —. Solo había dos Horrocruxes más, una era la serpiente mascota de Voldemort, Nagini y el otro era yo, bueno una parte de mí. Voldemort me lanzó un Avada Kedavra y sobreviví de nuevo pero sin saberlo, él mismo destruyó el Horrocrux de mí. Aquí entra de nuevo Narcissa, ella fue a comprobar si había muerto o no y créeme que aún le sigo agradeciendo porque fue la primera persona en mentirle a Voldemort sin huir. Le dijo que estaba muerto y Voldemort le creyó, todos lo hicieron.

Hermione asintió aún con sorpresa.

—Posteriormente luché contra Voldemort y no hubiéramos ganado si Neville con la espada de Gryffindor no hubiera matado a Nagini. Voldemort me lanzó el tercer Avada Kedavra y esa fue su derrota, el hechizo rebotó y fue así como murió.

—Tengo que admitir que no participé mucho —murmuró Hermione desilusionada.

—No, de hecho tú resolviste todo el misterio y sin ti te aseguro a que yo no hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Te bebiste la poción multijugos para hacerte pasar por Bellatrix y asaltar su bóveda en Gringotts, montamos en un dragón por iniciativa tuya para huir antes de que nos mataran. Tú fuiste el cerebro detrás de mí y es por eso que ahora trabajas en el Ministerio.

Hermione asintió un poco satisfecha. — ¿Qué sucedió después?

Harry tardó unos segundos para contestar. Ahora venía lo más difícil.

—Terminaste el último año en Hogwarts junto a otros compañeros, pero ni Ron ni yo lo hicimos. Después te mudaste a un barrio Muggle para tener privacidad, encontraste a tus padres y les devolviste sus recuerdos. Tu primer trabajo consistió en trabajar en el departamento Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas donde floreció tu organización P.E.D.D.O y se cumplió tu sueño de trato digno para los elfos y criaturas semejantes. Después y actualmente trabajas en...

—El Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Lo sé —interrumpió Hermione con un deje melancólico — ¿Y mi vida personal? ¿Me casé? ¿Tuve hijos? ¿Qué sucedió con Ron?

—Bueno, tú y Ron terminaron siendo amigos. Él no volvió a Hogwarts y tú sí y ahí fue cuando el amor se volvió cariño. Actualmente él está casado con Padma y tiene dos hijos, Rose y Hugo Weasley.

Fue en ese momento donde Hermione pensó que su corazón iba a romperse pero nada de eso sucedió. Tal vez inconscientemente su cuerpo y corazón ya lo habían superado. Todo era tan confuso.

— ¿Algo más? —pidió débilmente.

—Algunas personas murieron en la guerra, entre ellas Fred, Remus, Tonks, Bellatrix y otros. Yo me casé con Ginny y tenemos tres hijos, James, Albus y Lily Potter. Eres madrina de James.

Hermione sonrió. Aunque ella no se hubiera casado o tenido hijos, al menos tenía un montón de sobrinos que seguramente quería como si fueran sus propios hijos. De algo estaba satisfecha, logró cumplir sus metas profesionales. Todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

—Y tienes otro ahijado que amas como si fuera tu propio hijo —Harry sacó de sus pensamientos a Hermione que lo miró con una gran sonrisa, expectante. —Scorpius Malfoy.

La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció.

— ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Draco apareció en la sala de la Mansión Malfoy. Él ya no vivía en ese lugar pero dadas las circunstancias había vuelto para dejar a Scorpius al cuidado de sus abuelos. La sala no se encontraba vacía, pues tanto Lucius como Narcissa Malfoy estaban ahí escuchando a Scorpius leer en voz alta de manera fluida y perfecta, pero el pequeño rubio se interrumpió cuando después de tantos días su papá iba a visitarlo.

—Papá —llamó el pequeño dejando caer el libro en el suelo. — ¿Y mamá?

Narcissa y Lucius intercambiaron severas miradas mientras observaban como Draco le daría la noticia al niño. Ellos ya habían sido informados por él y les había pedido que no le dijeran a Scorpius nada. Él lo quería hacer. Primero les informó a los padres de Hermione y ellos alegaron que querían verla, Draco pasó horas convenciéndolos de que cuando saliera del hospital ella iría a verlos para seguramente pedirles perdón de nuevo al haber borrado sus recuerdos.

El pequeño Malfoy corrió hasta su papá con una gran sonrisa. Que lo haya ido a ver después de tres días significaba que algo había ido bien. O al menos era lo que su cabecita lograba concluir.

— ¿Y mamá? —volvió a preguntar con un poco de duda. Había notado un poco de tensión en el aire.

Draco se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de su hijo y lo tomó por el hombro con una mirada triste. Tenía la misma expresión de preocupación de Hermione, se parecía tanto a ella como a él.

—Tu mamá ya despertó, ya está bien...

—Yo sabía que iba a estar bien, mamá es fuerte.

Draco asintió en acuerdo. Hermione era terca, desesperante y fuerte, demasiado fuerte que ser valiente era un reto para él con ella a su lado.

— ¿Recuerdas que tu magia accidental alcanzó a tu mamá? —cuestionó Draco, no sabiendo cómo abordar el tema.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. —No fue mi magia accidental, ya te lo dije, fue otra cosa que la alcanzó yo solamente quise protegerla —explicó.

Draco asintió. No quería hacer eso más difícil para su hijo, después de todos era un niño que se negaba a aceptar parte de la culpa aunque le dijeran que había sido un accidente. No entendía como Scorpius había creado esa extraña historia, nadie atacaría a Hermione. Suspiró. Era solo un pequeño.

—Eso hijo. Tu mamá se durmió en el hospital por eso ¿recuerdas? —el niño asintió —Y despertó hace unas horas.

Scorpius no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa enorme, mostrando que le faltaba un diente de leche pero la visión era tierna. Era el niño más encantador de los hijos del trío dorado, seguido por Lily.

—Pero tu mamá sufrió el accidente en la cabeza y eso hizo que... no recordara nada. Tu mamá... no nos recuerda Scorpius... porque está enferma pero pronto lo hará —intentó decir Draco recibiendo a su hijo en brazos. Inevitablemente Scorpius había comenzado a llorar y Narcissa veía la escena con los ojos rojos. Le daba tristeza que su nieto llorara por su madre.

—Mi... Mi mamá... mi mamá no me recuerda —balbuceó Scorpius abrazando a su padre.

Si la situación fuera otra, Lucius habría reprendido a Scorpius por ese comportamiento tan indigno de un Malfoy, pero hasta él sentía tristeza. Aprendió a querer a Hermione como su nuera porque había ayudado a su familia a limpiar su nombre y gracias a ella le habían reducido la sentencia y lo mejor era que le había dado un hermoso nieto. Y pensar que la había tratado mal y que ella no recordaba nada bueno de él o de su hijo o incluso de su nieto le partía el alma.

—Scorpius te aseguro a que daremos todo el dinero necesario para que le encuentren una solución a la enfermedad de tu madre —dijo Lucius levantándose de su sillón de cuero acomodándose su túnica para dirigirse a su despacho. Tenía varias lechuzas que mandar y a excelentes medimagos que contratar.

Narcissa siguió a su esposo para darle privacidad a Draco y Scorpius.

—Descuida Scorpius —murmuró Draco unos segundos después mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hijo —Puedes ver a tu mamá pero no decirle que eres su hijo o que está casada conmigo para no hacer que se enferme más ¿de acuerdo?

Scorpius hipó pero asintió.

—Sí, quiero ver a mi mamá.

—Mira, ella sabe de ti porque le dirán que es tu madrina y tú su ahijado y tú dirás que no sabes nada de tu mamá, que solo yo lo sé pero hasta allí para no revelarle más —aunque era un niño, Scorpius entendía perfectamente la situación —No podrás decirle nada más sobre mí o sobre ti porque ella debe recordarlo por si misma ¿entiendes?

Scorpius se limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras asentía.

—Bien, ahora báñate y ponte guapo porque la vas a ir a ver.

Y él se encargaría de que Hermione los recordara. Tanto él como su hijo harían lo posible para que Hermione los volviera a amar nuevamente.

* * *

Hermione estaba nerviosa y cansada. Después de platicar con Ron, Ginny y Harry y haber conocido a James ya no le apetecía tener más visitas pero tanto Harry como Ginny habían insistido a que conociera a Scorpius, su otro ahijado e hijo de Malfoy. Si por ella fuera pediría que le prohibieran la entrada, el niño era peligroso. Harry le había revelado que fue la magia accidental del pequeño lo que la dejó así y aunque antes había dado por hecho de que había sido un accidente ahora pensaba todo lo contrario porque el niño era hijo de Malfoy y eso significaba peligro.

No entendía cómo sucedió. Ella bajo ninguna circunstancia se imaginaba aceptando ser la madrina del hijo de la serpiente y por qué lo habría hecho. «A lo mejor su mamá es mi amiga» pensó. Ginny le dijo que el niño era mestizo y eso quería decir que Malfoy se había casado con alguien con su condición de sangre o con una Muggle. «Tal vez acepté porque al ser el primer Malfoy mestizo, yo quería involucrarme para que no le arruinaran su vida por romper su linaje de sangre pura»

La verdad era que ninguna de sus opciones la convencían.

La puerta se abrió y ella contuvo el aliento. No vio a nadie pero sabía que alguien estaba ahí. Con su mirada observó más detalladamente y vislumbró una pequeña cabellera rubio platino caminando hacia su cama con la mirada agachada como si tuviera vergüenza. Hermione sonrió enternecida.

«Tal vez acepte ser su madrina porque era un mestizo y si yo hubiera tenido un hijo igualmente tendría su misma condición» pensó.

No iba a decir en voz alta que se alegraba de que no hubiese aparecido Draco Malfoy en su habitación. No lo hubiera soportado y probablemente él la hubiera asesinado con su estado débil.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como una parte de su cama se hundía a un lado de ella. Miró al pequeño hurón con una sonrisa.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente el niño jugando con sus manos.

—Hola Scorpius Malfoy —devolvió Hermione y sintió como el niño se tensaba — ¿Qué pasa? —dudó.

Scorpius la miró temeroso —. Me llamaste por mi nombre completo, ¿hice algo mal?

Hermione se reprendió. Era obvio que si llamabas a un niño por su nombre completo era señal de que iba a ser reñido, ¿por qué sentía culpa de haber asustado al pequeño Malfoy?

—No, perdón Scor, es solo que así suelo dirigirme a las personas que voy conociendo —intentó excusarse — ¿Sabes qué no recuerdo nada?

Scorpius asintió mordiéndose el labio. —Sí, padre me informó antes de venir. Dijo que estás enferma y que te recuperarás con el tiempo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, era un adorable niño como para utilizar los términos "padre" "madre". Malfoy tenía que influir de una mala manera sobre el pequeño.

— ¿A mí me llamas madrina o tía Hermione? —susurró la Gryffindor.

Scorpius la miró con tristeza. —Te llamo mamá pero ahora no sé.

Scorpius casi quiso golpearse. Su papá le había dicho que no le dijera "mamá" a su mamá y era lo primero que hacía. Sus ojos comenzaron a acuarse.

Hermione vio la reacción del niño y se sintió culpable. Tal vez antes de que olvidara todo él le decía _mamá_ y por eso Harry le había dicho que lo quería como si fuera _su_ _hijo_. Y pensar que lo había catalogado como peligroso cuando era un hermoso bebé de siete años. No supo cómo o por qué pero abrazo a Scorpius y lo arrulló en sus brazos.

—Tranquilo, si antes me decías mamá no tienes porque dejar de hacerlo solo porque yo no lo recuerdo ¿está bien?

Scorpius asintió mientras la abrazaba.

—Perdóname mamá por haberte lastimado, yo solo quería protegerte.

—Fue un accidente —murmuró. Tal vez quería usar magia para protegerla pero hizo lo contrario, eso le confirmaba que no era peligroso —. No te sientas culpable Scor.

El niño asintió y se dejó mimar por su mamá. Unos segundos después Hermione lo sentó sobre ella para mirarlo fijamente.

—Eres la copia exacta de Malfoy ¿Sabes por qué acepte ser tu madrina? —cuestionó. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para salir de sus dudas.

—Sí. Me dijeron que era porque eran muy amigos y querían seguir siéndolo.

Bueno, puede que no le hayan dicho y puede que él le haya dicho eso modificando lo que su mamá le había dicho una vez "Me casé con tu papá porque nos amábamos y queríamos seguir juntos siendo esposos".

Hermione sin embargo quedó perpleja. De todas sus opciones, ser _amiga de Draco Malfoy_ no estaba contemplado.

* * *

 _Holu, yo de nuevo con otra historia Dramione. Espero y sea aceptada. Es una de mis parejas preferidas de Harry Potter incluyendo el de Scorpius y Rose pero por el momento me centro en el Dramione. Ojalá les agrade y siéntanse libres de dejar o no comentarios._

 _Gracias ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Chao :)_


	2. Manzana

_Capítulo 2._

 _Manzana_.

* * *

Agitada y con una opresión en el pecho evoca el día... la tarde del último día que todo sucedió...

Intenta no hundirse más a fondo pero todo es en vano. Con impotencia descubre que no puede huir de ese insistente recuerdo, entonces e involuntariamente entre las sábanas rememora el dolor de lo vivido, por vía de la traición que un sueño puede representar...

 _Con terror y adrenalina fue como ella sintió la caída, muy deprisa. Al caer, tras el tirón de la mortífaga, su cuerpo percibió el frío suelo donde estaba tirada e inmóvil a merced y atemorizada de la gente a su alrededor, y a su vez sabía que estaba plenamente indefensa ante ellos._

 _Todo el entorno, iluminado tan pobremente, lo invadía un estado lúgubre, de calvario y penumbra._

 _El dolor que le habían proporcionado hace unos momentos mediante tres Cruciatus había parado misericordiosamente y las lágrimas, ante las risas de los que eran los causantes, no tardaron en aparecer sobre su descuidado y sucio rostro. Unos segundo más tarde, advirtió como un cuerpo se colocaba sobre el de ella enviándole una sensación de peligro que la hizo estremecer de terror._

 _"¡¿Qué tomaron de mi bóveda? Esa espada debería estar en mi bóveda en Gringotts ¿Cómo entraron a mi bóveda?!" el chillido de Bellatrix fue estridente que retumbó por todo el gran salón, encima del cuerpo de ella, la miró con furia y con una expresión maníaca que la asemejaba a una persona con evidente demencia._

 _La chica, víctima de la locura y el sadismo que la mujer encima suyo representaba, aún con pavor y búscando valor ante la pregunta de la mujer, apretó sus ojos en desesperación._

 _"No... No lo sé" logró articular entre susurros, mientras su cuerpo sufría los espasmos del llanto "No... No tomamos nada... Por favor... "_

 _"No. Te. Creo" masculló con furor presionando con más fuerza los brazos de Hermione y ella notó la amenaza en su voz._

 _Entonces escuchó, como si fuera el sonido de fondo, las risas de los que deberían ser Lucius y Draco Malfoy muy cerca de ellas. Se estremeció al intuir que la mujer le haría algo, y con miedo de que su mirada le revelase lo que ella le haría, la apartó._

 _"No te creo Sangre Sucia" escupió la mortífaga enérgicamente. Se inclinó un poco para acercarse al oído de la muchacha postrada ante ella "No te creo inmunda" susurró pasando su lengua por el oído de la bruja, lamiéndosela._

 _Hermione se estremeció y gritó intentando separarse pero el agarre de Bellatrix era mucho más fuerte. La mortífaga se pasó la lengua entre sus dientes, saboreándola._

 _"No tienes buen sabor" confesó con deleite sacando una cuchilla de entre sus ropas "Pero no me sorprende. Las Sangre sucias como tú no tienen un buen sabor... Casi prefiero a los mestizos... "_

 _"Por favor Bella, ¿Puedes hacerla gritar? No es complaciente solo ver sus lágrimas... "pidió Lucius con un deje de excitación en la voz y haciendo resonar el trote de su bastón en la estancia._

 _La mortífaga gimió en respuesta._

 _"Descuida, le enseñaré su lugar"_

 _Fueron segundos después de aquello cuando Hermione lo advirtió._

 _El gran salón de aquel lugar fue testigo del chillido que resonó de los labios de la muchacha, el grito hacía eco en el lugar llegando a abarcar hasta la parte más inhóspita de la mansión. El alarido de Hermione contenía una agonía insufrible, pues percibió una sensación de metal frío rasgándole la piel de su antebrazo. El dolor era tan punzante que sintió como su corazón bombeaba la sangre a un ritmo desenfrenado_

 _"¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Para por favooooor!" bramó con aflicción en la voz a la vez que intentaba con todo su coraje de zafarse del agarre de Bellatrix, pero ésta la tenía demasiado sujeta y con el cuerpo inmovilizado de dolor._

 _Ella se sentía impotente, aunque el sentimiento no le impidió realizar con todas sus fuerzas el intento de apartar a la mortífaga de encima suyo las veces que su cuerpo le permitió. Al menos lo intentaba, pues eso provocaba que dejara de sentir el frío del metal siendo empuñado sobre su piel como si se tratase de una fina pluma sobre un inmaculado pergamino._

 _"Por favor" rogó con debilidad mientras lágrimas de aflicción recorrían aquel cansado y rendido rostro._

 _Pero sus ruegos fueron prontamente ignorados, y en un intento desesperado apretó sus ojos con fuerza intentando minimizar el sufrimiento de aquel momento y aceptando aquel cruel destino._

 _No saldrían con vida aquella noche._

 _Con desesperación, volteó su rostro hacía el lado opuesto en donde Lucius y Draco observaban con delicia sadica, como era torturada, y se encontró el rostro impávido de Narcissa Malfoy._

 _"Por favor" suplicó a nada en realidad, mirando a la rubia mujer apartada del espectáculo del que Bellatrix la hacia protagonista. Ella no parecía disfrutar aquella sádica y retorcida escena._

 _Recuerda entonces, que lo último que observó fue el ceño fruncido de la señora Malfoy que le devolvía la mirada con un deje de decisión y también como sus finas facciones se tornaron serias..._

 _"Sangre Sucia" escuchó el susurro de Bellatrix seguido de las risas ensordecedoras de Lucius y Draco. La mujer le pasó nuevamente la lengua por la mejilla dejando un camino de su saliva. "Cuando veas lo escrito en tu asqueroso cuerpo recordarás esto y como fuiste MI PERRA, ¿Qué, no me lo agradeces? Esto es por ir a mi bóveda ¡Maldita impura! Recordarás esto porque la marca no se podrá borrar ante la magia de las artes oscuras ¡Maldita Sangre Sucia!" apuntó con morbosidad en los ojos, tomando con una de sus frías manos el mentón de la joven, que no dejaba de llorar, para que la mirara directamente a los ojos. "Y no me olvidarás. No podrás hacerlo y después sabrás por qué. Tu sangre ya tiene mi esencia y deberías agradecerlo querida"_

 _Hermione lloró con impotencia sintiendo el eco de la voz de Bellatrix, al tiempo que notó cada segundo como si fuera un minuto y como se le iba escapando la vida lentamente hasta que la inconsciencia del desmayo se apoderó de ella para seguidamente entregarse a la inconsciencia de tanto sufrimiento psicológico._

 _Lo último que recuerda de aquella tarde es la voz de su compañero de Hogwarts gritar: "¡Sangre Sucia!"_

Hermione despertó al instante, sobresaltada y aterrorizada por el sueño, al mismo tiempo que gritaba desgarradoramente pidiendo clemencia, y con la sensación del frío metal palpitante en su antebrazo derecho.

Tardó unos segundos para percatarse de que estaba a salvo, sin embargo, su llanto no tardó en inundar la habitación de su apartamento muggle mientras el oscuro vacío de la noche la acompañaba como único consuelo.

Ella no volvió a dormir aquella noche... No logró cerrar los ojos sin traer a su memoria el último recuerdo que poseía, sin revivir el terror y la agonía que sufrió aquel día, y sin olvidar como un odio profundo hacia la familia Malfoy nació aquella tarde de tortura.

Un odio que hasta ese momento reparó que aún vivía en ella.

* * *

—Ha pasado una semana Harry —apuntó Ginny con remordimiento —ella dice estar bien, pero lo único que hace es esconderse y deprimirse. He intentado convencerla de que vuelva a ocupar su puesto en el Ministerio, pero sencillamente se rehúsa.

Harry negó varias veces con su cabeza, exasperado, observando como su esposa tomaba asiento en el sofa a un lado de él.

—Lo sé. He ido a visitarla y me recibe con una expresión llena de terror y después la cambia por una de alivio. Creo que recuerda vívidamente como la torturaron. —dijo Harry escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Ginny frunció el ceño ante aquello y le dirigió una mirada de estupor.

— ¿Por qué lo crees, cariño?

—Porque son los mismos gestos que tuvo después de que huyeramos de la Mansión Malfoy. Estaba aterrada y no lo superó hasta dos semanas después —confesó con abatimiento, pasando una mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo—. Aunque se hizo pasar por Bellatrix para ir a Gringotts, su mirada era tan lúgubre que los duendes creyeron que realmente era la verdadera mortífaga. Lamentablemente nos descubrieron porque se me cayó algo de la capa de invisibilidad y ella tomó el dragón. Creo que si no hubiera vivido el terror anteriormente, Hermione nunca habría sido la partidaria de montar sobre un dragón.

Ginny cambió su gesto a sorpresa.

— ¿Tan mal estaba? No lo recuerdo. Cuando la ví en Hogwarts búscando el Horrocrux de Voldemort, no la percibí afectada por algo, si no que tenía un aire decidido —expuso con sinceridad, tomando su mentón.

Sorpresivamente, Harry cambió el tema.

—Le envié una carta a Malfoy pero no me ha contestado y tampoco he sabido nada de él —informó entre murmullos—. Me enteré que Scorpius está con Narcissa y Lucius, pero el niño no parece estar en mejores condiciones. Tal vez sea culpa.

—Él no tuvo la culpa —rebatió con velocidad la muchacha con ambas manos sobre su falda y olvidándose del anterior tema—. Y le hace daño estar separado de su madre cuando la vio desmayarse frente a él en el hospital.

Harry suspiró con preocupación.

—Lo sé, y Malfoy se sintió miserable cuando se enteró de la razón. —inspiró con exasperación. —Que Scorpius le haya dicho a Hermione que tenía la conexión de amistad con Malfoy y que ella se desmayara al no soportar eso. Fue un golpe duro para él, darse cuenta del pavor que ella le tenía... O tiene.

Ginny ocultó su rostro con sus manos y Harry apartó su vista para enfocarla al suelo, ambos reflejaban expresiones similares, preocupación y abatimiento.

Los dos recordando el momento en que Socrpius llegó gritando por los pasillos:

 _"¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien!" exclamó a lo lejos una infantil voz con desesperación._

 _Las cuatro personas presentes se miraron con consternación._

 _"¡Papá!"_

 _Draco había el primero en reaccionar al identificar cómo la figura de su hijo llegaba corriendo con urgencia hacia ellos. El niño les miraba con terror y preocupación con su rostro inundado de lágrimas. Draco escuchó cómo su corazón se aceleraba con miedo ante lo que sea que Scorpius les fuera a decir._

 _"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás así?" cuestionó casi con desesperación al alcanzar a Scorpius. Él le miró con culpa._

 _"Es mamá" contestó con debilidad y con más lágrimas comenzando a asomar por su inmaculado rostro. "Ella se ha desmayado y no reaccionaba"_

 _El rubio miró a los Potter y al Weasley, luego a su alrededor con preocupación como si esperase que algo desagradable fuera a ocurrir._

 _"¿Qué ocurrió para que sucediera?" interrogó exasperado intentando obtener calma._

 _Scorpius apartó la mirada de los ojos de su padre, con culpa._

 _"M-me preguntó por qué era mi ma-a-adrina y le dije que ella quiso serlo porque era una am-amiga tuya" confesó ocultándo su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos "luego ella..., ella me miró con sorpresa y... y me apartó como si quemara y luego... luego se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a hipp-perventilar... dd-después gritó como si recordara algo feo y se desmayó" tartamudeó con vergüenza._

 _Draco, como acto reflejo, tomó a Scorpius de la mano y seguido de Harry, Ginny y Ron, se aproximo a la recepción para interceptar al medimago más cercano. El quinteto compartía expresiones similares, sus rostros transmitían preocupación._

 _Tal vez ya intuyendolo, el mismo medimago, que les había dado la noticia de la amnesia de Hermione, fue el que se acercó a ellos, caminando con lentitud, con una tabla en mano._

 _"Señor Malfoy" había dicho, atrayendo la atención del quinteto que amenazaba a una enfermera para que les dieran informes sobre el estado de Hermione. "La señora Malfoy ha sufrido un desmayo alarmante" informó, examinando la tabla, precisamente la información plasmada en ella._

 _Draco de forma automática le pasó a Scorpius a Ron, sin percatarse de que se trataba del hombre al que horas antes había amenazado a muerte. Ron, perplejo por lo ocurrido, cogió a Scorpius rápidamente quedándose en el sitio fuera de la radio de ellos para que el pequeño no oyera nada, entretanto Harry y Ginny habían seguido a Malfoy con cautela. Ambos dispuestos a sacar su varita si Malfoy atacaba al medimago o perdía el juicio, el rubio era una peligrosa bomba de tiempo._

 _"¿Por qué ella reaccionó así?" quiso saber Draco al llegar frente al medimago, intentando aparentar serenidad._

 _El hombre suspiró antes de lanzarle una mirada de amonestación, luego negó un par de veces con su cabeza, antes de posar sus ojos en el muchacho frente a él. Aparentemente ya le había perdido el miedo._

 _"La noticia o lo que sea que le hayan dicho, fue algo que no logró soportar y al no saber el por qué, la señora Malfoy colapsó" explicó con seriedad y mirando al rubio con reproche "Obviamente, ella no pudo concordar lo sucedido y un exceso de fatiga la dominó. Sea lo que sea que le hayan informado, es mejor que el protagonista del recuerdo de la señora Malfoy no la vea." Sentenció antes de advertir la mirada mordaz de Draco "Es lo mejor para ella en estos momentos, aún está débil por lo que si reacciona seguidamente así, no tardará en presentarse una hemorragia lo que la llevaría a una muerte segura"_

 _Los tres adultos frente al medimago asintieron en acuerdo, más por inercia que por placer y muy a su pesar. Escucharon vagamente como el hombre les seguía contando sobre un caso similar, pero no tan idéntico, para después retirarse con una afligida mirada, sintiendo compasión por el héroe de guerra._

 _Sin embargo, cuando la pareja Potter posó su mirada en Malfoy, éste poseía un aire iracundo mezclado con algo parecido a depresión. La pareja se miró con preocupación, un sentimiento que últimamente todo su entorno poseía, al tiempo que Draco se llevaba ambas manos a su rostro para cubrirlo con frustración._

 _Un gritó de agonía se escuchó segundos después y los tres adultos, a excepción de Scorpius, observaron atónitos como Malfoy desaparecía del lugar, olvidándose de su hijo en manos de Ron._

 _Lo último que hicieron aquel día fue llevar al pequeño Malfoy, dormido en brazos de Ginny, a la mansión de sus abuelos, sin saber en dónde se encontraría en esos momentos Draco._

 _El pequeño niño había llorado todo el transcurso del camino, antes de que Harry le diera de tomar la poción de dormir sin sueños. La expresión de Lucius y Narcissa cuando los recibieron indicaba que esperaban algo como eso._

 _La señora Malfoy le había pedido que intentara que Hermione viera de vez en cuando a Scorpius._

 _"Él es totalmente inocente de las culpas que carga el apellido Malfoy" le confesó cuando Lucius se había retirado para llevar a su nieto a su habitación. "Y te aseguro que aunque Hermione no recuerda ser su madre, cualquier mamá tiene un sexto sentido que le indica que tiene a un hijo y ella no será la excepción"._

— ¿Qué debemos hacer, Harry? Está claro que Malfoy, mejor dicho, ningún Malfoy puede acercarse a Hermione, pero ella tampoco puede quedarse encerrada en su apartamento hundiéndose en la depresión —aseveró la Gryffindor poniéndose en pie, alisando su falda, antes de mirar a Harry—. Tenemos que ir con ella y hacer lo que sea para que coopere y reaccione.

Y Harry supo que el momento de tomar la petición de Narcissa Malfoy, había llegado.

—Tú ve con ella y asegurate de que esté bien... —indicó con severidad —asegurate de que se encuentre en condiciones decentes porque llevaré a Scorpius a visitarla.

Si Ginny supuso que aquello era totalmente estúpido porque empeoraría la condición de su amiga, no dijo ni demostró nada, solamente se limitó a asentir.

* * *

El hombre caminó por los pasillos con el único sonido de sus pasos haciendo eco en el lugar. Tenía el ceño fruncido y realmente estaba molesto por el asunto, su mirada expresaba el disgusto por aquel asunto. Hace más de una semana que no veía a su único hijo, el mismo tiempo que Scorpius no había visto a su padre. Y eso le disgustaba de sobremanera.

Lucius estaba totalmente disgustado.

Así que, como si fuera el dueño del lugar y como todo Malfoy, no tocó a la puerta y mucho menos se anunció, simplemente ingresó al lugar con una mirada de enfado. No avanzó mucho para llegar a la sala y observar el deprimente aspecto que ésta poseía: botellas de licor tiradas en el suelo, un mal olor, ropa esparcida por el lugar, los muebles desordenados. Una vista horrorosa.

Y era ese el momento en el que agradecía que Narcissa no hubiera asistido con él para ver cómo se encontraba su hijo.

Se habría decepcionado de sobremanera.

Caminó unos pasos hacia el sillón, que estaba frente a la chimenea y a espaldas de él, ignorando olímpicamente su alrededor.

Cuando llegó a su destino no hizo más que una mueca de contrariedad al observar a Draco, fundido en el sillón con botella de vino en mano, los inicios de una barba, ropa apestosa y sucia, con el aspecto real de un drogadicto que llevaba días sumido en su miseria.

—Draco —llamó Lucius con evidente furia.

El aludido se había percatado de la presencia de su padre pero ni siquiera le miró o dio señales de haberlo escuchado tampoco se dignó en hacerle un gesto. Al contrario, se llevó la botella a la boca para beber.

Lucius poseía su ceño con un pronunciado fruncido, sus rubias cejas arqueadas casi juntas, y como un acto reflejo le arrebató la botella a su hijo derramando su contenido sobre él en el proceso.

Draco no dio señales de enfado o de haberse dado cuenta que ya no poseía su licor.

—Tenemos que hablar de Hermione Granger —siseó peligrosamente Lucius rompiendo el silencio en la estancia.

Ante el nombre mortalmente conocido por él, Draco frunció el ceño y parpadeó un par de veces, como si apenas fuera consciente de quién era y qué hacía ahí. Con fastidio se dignó a mirar a su progenitor.

—No la nombres —ordenó—. Es la nueva innombrable en este momento.

Lucius arqueó una de sus rubias cejas ante la estupidez de su único hijo.

— ¿Perdón? —Indicó con perplejidad. —Es tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo, ¿Y quieres que no la nombre? Mírate y dime ¿Cómo piensas hacer para que ella recuerde algo si estás allí, sentado y dando lástima? —rugió con calma aunque sus ojos estaban inyectados de amargura.

Draco lo ignoró.

—Mira, yo no críe a un mocoso para que se comportara como un verdadero neardental ante situaciones así —riñó el hombre mayor acercándose peligrosamente a su hijo—. Lo que deberías hacer es enfrentar la circunstancia o por lo menos ir a ver a tu hijo que se encuentra deprimido e incluso ya no quiere ni siquiera probar bocado...

La copa de vidrio, que hace unos momentos Draco sostenía, se rompió abruptamente ante la atónita mirada de Lucius. Los fragmentos de cristal penetraron la piel de Draco y la tibia sangre no tardó en escurrirse por aquella herida, pero él parecía ajeno al dolor porque solo se concentraba en su miseria.

En otro tiempo Lucius le hubiera dicho que eso era totalmente indigno de un hijo de él. Que él no lo había criado para que terminara matándose con una depresión absurda y que debería enfrentar la vida con la cabeza en alto. Pero, eso hubiera sido en otro tiempo porque la situación era completamente inesperada. Totalmente inesperada que incluso se compadecía del muchacho.

—Escucha Draco —musitó con más calma, haciendo un esfuerzo para sonar compresivo y tomando el mentón del muchacho para que lo mirara a los ojos. —Potter ha ido en busca de Scorpius hace unos momentos ¿Sabes para qué?

Al notar que su hijo seguía sin mostrar algún signo de interés, Lucius se enfureció, sin embargo, se obligó a calmarse. No era un buen momento para reprender al muchacho frente a él.

—Lo llevó a verla. A ella.

El mundo se detuvo en ese momento para Draco. Como si fuera liberado de una maldición, tal vez el imperius, el muchacho parpadeó confuso. Miró a su padre, como si apenas recordara que él estaba ahí, y le indicó con la mirada que siguiera.

—Al parecer, ella se encuentra en una situación delicada por tantos años olvidados y Potter cree que Scorpius le haría bien...

Draco apretó sus puños con furia. Desvió la mirada de su padre para enfocarla en la fogata frente a él ¿Quién se creía Potter para tomar aquella decisión? ¿Y si Hermione volvía a desmayarse? ¿Si Scorpius volvía a decir algo inoportuno? Apretó los dientes con frustración mientras más interrogante acudían a su cabeza ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle eso a Hermione? ¿Algún día volvería a ser la misma? ¿Lo recordaría? ¿Volvería a sentir amor por él...?

—Sea lo que sea que estés pensando sinceramente no me importa —la voz de Lucius retumbó por el lugar —pero si vas a seguir así, como un verdadero mocoso patético, será mejor que no te aparezcas por la mansión o para ver a Scorpius. Ni siquiera para ver a tu madre, porque incluso ella está cooperando para mejorar la condición de Granger ¿Sabes cómo? Incluso una mujer de sociedad como lo es Narcissa, está sacrificándose para que los padres de tu esposa estén frecuentando el mundo mágico. Yo por supuesto no pensaba pisar un lugar muggle pero tu madre parece estar más firme que tú ¿Te la imaginas? Ella en una calle muggle...

—Por Merlín, Morgana y Circe, lo que sea menos que tú pises algo muggle o peor, que te acerques a muggles —interrumpió mordazmente Draco mirando a su padre con petulancia —pero no sé a lo que viniste, te hubieras ahorrado el viaje y el trabajo.

Lucius se contuvo de mandar a su hijo a un lugar desconocido, pero relajándose al ver como volvía a tomar su conducta energumena de antes.

—Draco —señaló enérgicamente, separándose de él —sólo intenta salir de esta situación. Las cosas no van a mejorar si pretendes encerrarte y aislarte de este embrollo. No lo hagas por tus padres o incluso por Granger. No. Hazlo por Scorpius, él te necesita...

 _"Él nos necesita..."_

Draco dejó de escuchar a su padre cuando la voz de Hermione se escuchó. Por unos segundos creyó que ella se hallaba en el lugar pero al no notar nada fuera de lo normal se percató que se había tratado de un dejá vù.

Eso le había dicho Hermione el día en que Scorpius nació, cuando ella ya lo cargaba entre sus brazos y él los miraba con un sentimiento de fervor.

—Ella no me perdonará si Scorpius sufre por mi culpa —susurró.

Pero Lucius ya no se hallaba ahí. Se había ido nada más notó a Draco perderse entre sus recuerdos.

Y Draco supo que la hora de afligirse había llegado a su fin.

* * *

La manzana es una fruta pomácea comestible. Un fruta deliciosa y nutritiva.

Suspiró.

Miró nuevamente hacia las manzanas, adornando la mesa de la cocina de su apartamento, preguntándose ¿por qué las había comprado?

Ella no era fanática de aquella fruta o de alguna en especial, y sinceramente prefería las uvas que las manzanas, sin embargo, ahí las tenía como un adorno que se echaría a perder en el transcurso de los días porque ella no las consumiría. Y ella odiaba que se desperdiciara la comida habiendo en el mundo miles de personas que matarían por aquella fruta.

Sin embargo, asociaba las manzanas a algo o a alguien que tuvo que ver con ella en el pasado, más específicamente, que tuvo que ver con ella en los quince años que no recuerda. Y era fastidioso no saber exactamente a quién hacía referencia.

Suspiró.

Era tan confuso y agobiante no saber nada. O bueno, no recordar nada. Una vez leyó en un artículo muggle que eran los recuerdos los que marcaban la personalidad de la persona, pues era lo vivido lo que llegaba a determinar cómo sería el comportamiento del individuo. Y ella se sentía en las mismas condiciones.

No era la misma.

Aunque perder la memoria no indicaba la deficiencia de la mentalidad, pero Hermione se sentía tan desorientada con su vida que incluso creía que la mentalidad de sus diecinueve años la dominaba ahora y que la mentalidad de los treinta y cuatro estaba perdida o en todo caso, oculta.

—La mente es parte del ser vivo con un conjunto de capacidades que van desarrollándose a lo largo de su vida —leyó con fluidez sin despegar los ojos del pergamino que sostenían sus manos—. La memoria es la capacidad de recordar. No se va jamás del cerebro, debido a que están ligadas entre sí. Es una sola. Y el recuerdo es un conjunto de imágenes, situaciones, frases o acciones que quedan en la mente. Resguardadas, no olvidadas...

—Así quería encontrarte, entretenida.

Hermione se interrumpió abruptamente, sobresaltandose al escuchar como la voz de su amiga se oía en su apartamento.

— ¿Cómo has entrado? Me has asustado —comunicó con severidad mientras se tomaba su cabeza, recomponiendose del susto.

Ginny borró su sonrisa y se acercó a ella con culpa.

—Lo siento Mione, no era mi intención —se disculpó con honestidad—. Pero tengo que recordarte que nuestras casas están conectadas por la red flu y que ahorita la tienes encendida.

Hermione asintió restándole importancia y prometiendo para sus adentros eliminar la red flu de su apartamento, con un encogimiento de hombros suspiró.

—Perdón Ginny, es solo que no logro recordar casi nada. Ni siquiera sabía que había conectado una red flu en mi apartamento —murmuró observando a su amiga tomar asiento en uno de sus sillones — ¿Alguien más comparte la red flu conmigo?

—No, nadie más —se apresuró a decir la Potter, gesto que para Hermione no pasó desapercibido.

Ginny jamás le revelaría que ella nunca había conectado una red flu y que fueron Harry junto a ella los que lo habían hecho solamente para tenerla cerca en caso de que algo saliera mal. De todos modos, cuando Hermione lograra recordar lo entendería.

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué leías? —musitó en un intento de cambiar el tema.

Al parecer Merlín estaba de su lado porque Hermione volvió a tomar el pergamino de su regazo.

—He encontrado esto entre mis cosas —apuntó con un poco de duda —es como si me hubiese documentado acerca de la pérdida de memoria con anterioridad.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, impresionada.

—Supones que a lo mejor ya intuías algo ¿verdad?

Hermione inspiró con frustración.

—No lo sé. No lo recuerdo. Tal vez quería informarme sobre todo, ya sabes, mi costumbre de querer acaparar información de todo...

—Bueno, ¿qué dice aquello? —interrumpió la mujer con suavidad, procurando enfocar a Hermione sobre lo importante.

La Griffyndor miró a la pelirroja por un segundo.

—Mira, te leeré algo que me ha llamado la atención —sentenció mientras posaba su vista sobre el pergamino—. La mente tiene memoria y la memoria tiene los recuerdos. Si alguien modifica la esencia de un recuerdo hará que la memoria modifique todo el sentido desde la mente y por consiguiente el recuerdo estará vacío como si se tratara de algo común sin sensación...

—Pero eso significa que se aplica para los que si recuerden ¿no?

Hermione asintió.

—Aquí dice que no se olvidará nada, que los recuerdos permanecen en la mente y que jamás se borran. No se sentirá nada por las personas relacionadas con los recuerdos. Es como si pensaras en algo sin importancia. A menos hasta que logres obtener la respuesta a la situación. —intentó explicar Hermione con dificultad.

Ginny frunció el ceño, procesando la información. A veces se sentía inculta a lado de Hermione, pues la castaña usaba términos que para ella eran totalmente desconocidos o poco prácticos.

—Es complicado y el hecho de que tú poseyeras esos escritos es mucho más raro aún —admitió la Potter.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, al menos sé que tengo información relevante para mi caso, aunque me cueste saber cómo podría beneficiarme...

Lo que sea que Ginny iba a contestar, se vio interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta principal.

* * *

El reloj de la pared hacía eco con su sonido tétrico de tic tac. Él miraba con sumo interés como las manecillas del reloj se movían conforme los segundos y minutos transcurrían.

La mujer de cabello azabache y piel trigueña lo observaba a él con su ceño fruncido desde su asiento en la sala de estar. Algo no estaba bien o mejor dicho, él no estaba bien.

—Ron —llamó con disgusto.

— ¿Mmm? —balbuceó él de forma automática.

Rose y Hugo irrumpieron en la sala, corriendo bruscamente, persiguiéndose en un juego que ambos sabían era muggle. La risa de Rose, por correr más rápido que Hugo, inundó la estancia. Fueron tal vez segundos pero aquello trajo a Ron nuevamente en el presente solo para fijarse como sus dos hijos ya se hallaban fuera de su campo de visión, yéndose al jardín a continuar tan infantil juego.

Padma, sin embargo, no mostró interés en sus hijos, su atención estaba absolutamente puesta en su esposo. Un suspiro de él le llamó la atención.

— ¿Vuelves a estar melancólico? ¿Esta vez por qué? —atacó con brusquedad, arqueando su ceja en dirección a Ron.

— ¿Vuelves a traer el tema? ¿No puedes sencillamente ignorarme? —replicó el pelirrojo, enfocando por primera vez su vista en ella.

La mujer simplemente negó con su cabeza.

—No cuando sé que estás así desde que ella se volvió el centro de atención tras ese ridículo accidente —gruñó en voz baja de manera mordaz —y por supuesto, has estado demasiado pensativo y ya no prestas atención a nada...

— ¿Te estás escuchando Padma? ¡Estás siendo irracional! Hermione es como mi hermana...

—Una hermana a la que jamás has podido olvidar Ronald —interrumpió la Ravenclaw agitando sus manos—. ¿Me crees estúpida? ¿Crees que jamás supe la verdad? ¡Eras demasiado obvio y ella demasiado estúpida y ciega!

Ron se levantó del sillón abruptamente.

—Estás equivocada Padma —siseó acercándose a ella —no sé cómo o quién te haya dicho esto pero estás errada.

Ron se disponía a salir de aquel agobiante lugar, tal vez iría a la tienda de su hermano o a visitar a sus padres, pero la voz de la Ravenclaw lo detuvo a un paso de la salida.

—O tal vez tú eres el que ha estado tomando decisiones erróneas desde siempre Ron —terció la mujer con voracidad —a lo mejor lo que te hizo dudar de Hermione era una simple mentira. A lo mejor te arrepientes de haberle hecho aquello por miedo y rencor. A lo mejor tú la querías, tanto que te dolía y no soportabas esa idea. A lo mejor tú jamás la has dejado de amar. Y a lo mejor aún la amas y crees tener una oportunidad para cambiar ese error...

Ron rápidamente se volteó para dirigirse en dirección a su esposa, sus ojos inyectados de duda y aversión.

— ¿Y tú qué tanto sabes? ¿Quién te dijo algo de eso? —rugió tomándola de los hombros y haciendo presión en ellos—. ¿Y por qué crees estar tan segura?

Padma, al contrario de lo que el Weasley esperaba, le sonrió de lado.

—Porque, querido mío... —susurró acercando su rostro al de él —tú siempre has sido torpe y yo inteligente, no tanto como Hermione pero yo tenía algo que ella no —apuntó sonriendo con diversión —y era: Determinación. Yo quería casarme con alguien importante. Alguien del trío de oro y tú fuiste demasiado estúpido y miedoso que no fue tan difícil hacerte dudar en tu relación...

Ron la miró con los ojos abiertos. No fue capaz de comprender nada. Poco a poco fue procesando lo dicho por su esposa y conectando hechos con recuerdos... lo que antes le parecía tan correcto y real ahora le parecía una puñetera mentira. Una mentira que él no se había molestado en indagar más de lo necesario por temor ¿Qué tanto de lo pasado era mentira y que otro tanto verdad? Entonces Hermione siempre había estado en lo correcto y él sencillamente había sido estúpido...

" _Ella es demasiado para ti, comadreja. Es mucho para alguien con pocas expectativas en la vida además del Quiddithc y de una tienda de bromas... Mucho para un simple Weasel... pero si realmente la quieres como sé que ella lo hace entonces vé y conquistala... Eres mejor que los demás e incluso mejor que yo..."_

Eso le había dicho Malfoy tiempo después y él lo ignoró olímpicamente. Creyó que el albino se lo decía en serio en aquel tiempo pero él mismo había sido demasiado terco y ciego para ver la realidad. Malfoy quería a Hermione para ese entonces y aún así le había dado vía libre para que la conquistara porque él era el antítesis de ella. Malfoy le había dado a entender que Hermione lo quería y sufría por su culpa y entonces él como un idiota la había cambiado para ese entonces por...

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una queja cerca de él. Se fijó en Padma y como le decía algo acerca de que le lastimaba la presión que él ejercía sobre sus hombros. Ron, un tanto atontado por la anterior revelación por parte de su esposa, bajo sus brazos confuso, parpadeando mientras se tomaba camino a la puerta poniendo fin a aquel calvario.

La había cambiado por _Padma_...

* * *

Antes de que Ginny pudiera levantarse para abrir la puerta del apartamento, Hermione se reincorporó.

—No te preocupes, iré yo —informó acomodándose la blusa.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. De igual forma ya intuía quién era el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Miró en silencio como Hermione devolvía los pergaminos, en donde la pelirroja supuso, que era una caja en la que la castaña solía guardar sus cosas personales. O eso había dicho claramente cierto rubio. Un rubio que se había encargado de trasladar y acomodar las cosas de ella en aquel departamento, que se suponía era muy apropiado para Hermione.

La Potter contempló como Hermione se dirigía a la puerta, con pasos despreocupados y en total calma. Era así como la recordaba cuando la había visto en Hogwarts durante la guerra, sin embargo, Harry le había revelado que la muchacha no era la misma en aquel entonces. Entonces ¿Ella estaba ciega para distinguir los aires de Hermione?

Un poco disgustada se percató que la castaña ya posaba una mano en la perilla de la puerta y la giraba.

Un segundo o tal vez tres pasaron en los que los gestos del cuerpo de ella cambiaron.

Hermione dio un paso atrás con absoluta contrariedad. Abrió los ojos con perplejidad observando a la persona frente a ella.

— ¿Malfoy...?

.

.

.

 _N/A: Holu. Antes que nada PERDÓN por esta espera. E igual pido disculpas por este deficiente capítulo porque no es algo genial. Les comento que no pienso poner pequeños drabbles o escenas (algo así como grandes escenas donde se ve lo que sucedió durante esos quince años) sólo me limitaré a diálogos. Todo esto porque pienso hace otra historia al finalizar esta en donde se abarquen eso quince años y los pequeños diálogos en esta estarán en ella. Ya tengo visualizado el final de esta historia (no será feliz o al menos no para mí, aunque si son románticos entonces les parecerá un final feliz)_

 _Vampisan86 ;)_

Pd: pueden decirme cómo les está pareciendo esta historia y también lo que se imaginan de lo que haya ocurrido antes o lo que crean que hará Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Narcissa, Lucius, Padma… Etc… Para ayudar o empeorar a Hermione (incluso lo que Scorpius hará)


End file.
